


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by pinkladypoison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Watchpoint Gibraltar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladypoison/pseuds/pinkladypoison
Summary: Angela Ziegler is too curious for her own good. Jack is a little too love-drunk to be around Gabriel Reyes, even on an off-duty weekend.Strange things happen in commander quarters after-hours. Didn't you know that? If only these walls could talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the pre-canon Overwatch heyday when Reyes, Ziegler and Morrison were still stationed together.

**WATCHPOINT GIBRALTAR, 2300 HOURS**

 

Small-heeled footsteps echoed around the hallway as Angela Ziegler, deputy medical officer, walked out of the sick bay. The "Rock", as Overwatch squaddies were fond of calling it, was quiet this time of night.  Not entirely silent, as a ferocious storm whipped rain and sea spray into the formidable base, but dozey enough that Angela could hear herself think, for once. She sipped her coffee as she walked the corridor, heading towards Commander Morrison's private quarters. He was well-known to keep late hours and she figured that if he was awake, he could chat with her about this biotic rifle prototype that had been floated around research and development. She was firmly against the weaponized aspects of such a tool, and wanted to impress upon the Commander the seriousness of such a venture.

Lost in thought, the commander's quarters came up faster than she realized and she stopped reading her medical reports, tucking them under her arm to rap quietly on the door. A detail struck her immediately as odd - the pressure lock for the door wasn’t latched, as the sliding panel was some distance from the door frame. Usually, all one had to do was press the button and it would slide open and close when pressed from the inside, sealing and then locking if you so choose. It was almost as if someone had stopped the door from closing mid-way.

_ Well, no point in standing here, _ Angela thought as she closed the door normally behind her,  _ maybe Jack just came back from the cantina a little drunk. I'll leave these reports on his desk and be on my way. _

Most of the Overwatch team who had seniority had their own private rooms separate from the smaller dormitories and Morrison's was no exception, being co-commander with Reyes. Angela wandered through the front part of what could be considered a tiny studio apartment, a single lamp on a table providing the only light.

"Jack?"

She set her reports down on the table next to the lamp and walked around the divider, the rest of the space being completely dark. Her heel sank into something on the floor and she noticed what she had stepped on - a discarded t-shirt. It was then that her eyes adjusted and realized that Morrison's normally pin-tidy living space was somewhat rumpled, with two sets of clothes strewn around on the bed and floor. There was a sliver of light coming from underneath the door to the bathroom, with a thin wisp of steam emanating from in there. Angela, heart now suddenly beating heavily in her throat, tiptoed very quietly to door and put her ear up to it.

 

**2200 HOURS**

 

“And then I said,  _ Sir, I don’t know how your daughter got to not wearing pants, but I assure you, I will help her find them _ ! Oh, that didn’t go over so well.” Reyes guffawed as he rambled off his story, in that throaty, genuine way that Jack loved so much. Both of them had tears in their eyes, passing a bottle of bourbon between them, pouring fingers of the stuff into blue and white speckled mess cups.

Jack could feel himself loosening up, the boozy tinge unravelling his tense, finely-honed muscles. He had leaned his chin into his hand while listening to Reyes recount stories from his younger days without even meaning to; it was a moment lacking self-awareness as he studied the man’s goatee and lips. The cantina thankfully was empty, but if anyone had been there, they would have noticed Jack staring at Gabriel as if no one else was in the room.

Reyes paused for a moment after winding down from laughing, he could see that Jack’s sheets were starting to go into the wind.

“Hey, pal, why don’t we get you back to your room?” Gabriel took the cups from the table and the half-drunk bottle of bourbon and extended his other hand to Morrison to help him up from the table. There was a smirk on his face for just a moment.

The two walked more or less in silence on their way back, only the odd clink of the glasses in Reyes’ hand against the glass bottle. When they got to his door, Jack gestured towards it as he pushed the pressure lock.

“Care for a nightcap, Reyes?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

The two men were barely over the threshold when Reyes put his hands to Jack’s face and started kissing him. Jack pushed Reyes back against the door, not minding that it was not quite closed and the two struggled once they realized Gabriel’s shirt had gotten caught. They both laughed when they finally wrenched it free.

Jack fumbled around in the darkness for a moment before turning on the lamp on the table, Gabriel setting the bourbon and cups down next to it. With a wild grin on his face, Morrison started peeling his shirt off, receding into the darkness of the apartment.

“Wouldn’t it feel nice to take a shower right now?”

Reyes started scrambling to unlace his boots and undo his pants as he watched Jack do the same; seeing his body illuminated when the bathroom light turned on only expedited the process and it wasn’t before long that the bathroom was choked with steam, the two men naked and wet underneath a hot spray of water.

Jack kissed the back of Gabriel’s neck softly, nuzzling his face into the soft hair. Most of the time, Gabriel’s thick and wiry hair was flattened by the hat he’d wear around the base but the steam had made it start to curl around the edges. Morrison had only seen this happen when they’d be stationed somewhere humid. It reminded him of the other tufts and bits of hair that lined the rest of Reye’s body and how much it turned him on. It was a little detail, one that Jack liked to think of fondly when he was alone.

Reyes leaned forward a little into the water, closing his eyes while Jack’s hands slid down his body. Despite having the rough, callused fingers of a trained soldier, they never felt anything less than exquisite on Gabriel’s skin, especially now, as they grasped and stroked the curve of his hips.

Jack’s body pressed into Gabriel’s, causing him to anchor himself against the wall with his palms, the other man’s hands exploring down the round tightness of his ass, the broad swell of his thighs, teasing. The feeling of fingers softly grazing against his cock every so often drove Gabe mad and he bit his lip. It was overwhelming and magical, between the hot water cascading between the two men’s bodies and the expert and tender way that Jack treated him when they were alone together, naked.

“Gabriel…” The husky voice of his co-commander, usually reserved for short barks and commands, came out trembling, vulnerable and glorious. At the deepest parts of Jack Morrison were both a loyal passion and unquenchable desire - one of his hands dovetailed with Reyes’ fingers and the other came down in front, wrapping around his beautiful cock.

The groan that escaped his lips was unbearable and arousing.

 

**2300 HOURS**

 

Angela took a step back from the door.

What she had heard was without a doubt Morrison and Reyes going at it in the shower and she was turned on beyond belief. While the way the two of them carried on was an open secret around the base, for reasons due to how private both of them were, it was still shocking to be a party to what was a private moment.

And yet she loved it.

She twisted her hands over and over as she moved farther from the bathroom.  _ This is no time to be acting like a schoolgirl, Angela _ , she thought,  _ you should just leave and never mention it. _

And yet she didn’t.

While she did have a strong sense of decency and politeness, what the good doctor did not possess much of when it came to her libido was sense. As she drifted back towards the front of the apartment, the swell of her own horniness made her body ache. Hearing Reyes, someone she had pondered about cornering in a dark room herself, groan in pleasure almost made her knees buckle. The idea that he was melting under the touch of Commander-All-American-Good-Looks-Morrison himself was almost too much for her.

So she stayed.

 

**2400 HOURS**

 

A cloud of steam unfurled from the bathroom when Jack slid it open, the two men wearing mere suggestions of towels around their waists. They were murmuring and nuzzling eachother, not really thinking much about anything.

“Hello boys.”

The woman standing on the other side of the apartment had her arm outstretched to lean casually against a divider. Her features were cast in shade, her hair and curves, limned with the lamplight, so much that she almost looked divine.

“Angela?” Jack only sounded half-confused.

She walked forward to the two men as they stood there, dripping wet, and glancing between themselves. The top of her blouse was unbuttoned and her heels had been set primly on one of the chairs at the table. A glass was in her hand and she took a tiny sip of some of the remaining bourbon.

“I came by to talk to you Jack” she murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder, then glancing over at Gabe, “but you were busy.” Her smile was sweet on the surface, but her eyes spoke to something a bit more intense.

“W-we were...uh…-” Gabriel stammered, standing there dripping on the rug.

“Enjoying yourselves.”  A delicate thumb from the woman reached up and slowly wiped a tiny droplet of moisture from Reyes’ bottom lip.

Angela’s heart was going triple-time; this was a gamble and she knew it. However, she had made such plays in the past and she knew the odds were in her favor. The good doctor’s mind had catalogued every time she had caught their eyes studying her body, thinking that she hadn’t noticed.

Something was dancing behind Jack’s eyes. Whatever it was, she couldn’t get a read on it, as he proceeded to pull up his posture. Was he going to admonish her?

“Do you think being here is appropriate, Dr. Ziegler?” His mouth was fixed, arms folded across his broad chest.

“Should I leave, then?” She took a step into Jack’s space and brought his chin down to her face, biting his lip softly. She threw a haughty glance at Reyes, who looked overcome.

Angela had decided early into drinking their bourbon that she’d only ask once; begging was not her style. She turned from Jack and took a step back to appraise their faces.

Both men’s eyes met.

“No.”

 

**2430 HOURS**

 

Angela knew from experience that the hardest part ( _ ahem _ ) of threesomes was getting the action going without three people stepping all over themselves and their awkwardness. This didn’t seem to be as much of a problem given that Reyes had immediately walked out of his towel to push her towards the bed.

Jack, however, still seemed to be a little more reluctant.

“What’s a matter, Morrison? Not going to jump in like everything else?” Gabriel teased both Jack’s pride and Angela’s nipples through her shirt as he said this.

The challenge was what seemed to finally unstick the blonde man from his position.

Angela was pulled back by Reyes, who started undoing her blouse and bra from behind, biting her neck insistently, and Jack leaned over both of them on the bed. He kissed her lips softly, as if to apologize for whatever rudeness was about to occur. Gabriel’s hand reached out to stroke Morrison’s cheek for just a second, before it returned to pinching the nipples of the good doctor.

Morrison’s towel fell off as he started making his way down her chest and stomach, making it easy for Reyes and Angela to catch a glimpse of the man’s tight ass, lightly illuminated from the lamp. They both bit their lips in tandem at the sight, especially as Gabriel undid Angela’s skirt, making it easier for Jack to nuzzle his face into her panties.

There came an intoxicating agony: she was leaning back into Reyes, who was using his hands and mouth to tease her neck and breasts, his cock pressing delightfully into her back, while Jack had his head buried between her thighs. She arched a little as tongue curled against her clit, panties gone. She reached out to bury her fingers into the surprisingly soft blonde hair of the farmboy-turned-commander who was pleasuring her. (Though neither of them would admit it, Gabriel and Angela both had pleasant dreams of doing horrible things to Morrison against the idyllic Midwest backdrop that they both conjured from snippets of popular media and photographs brought up on tablets.)

Jack relished what he was doing, because as much as he was used to being in charge during the day hours, being in the grip of someone else was relief for once. His arms were draped over Angela’s thighs and he felt her hand clench his right wrist at the same time he felt Gabriel’s fingers lace with his on the other side.

 

**0100 HOURS**

 

The pillows felt so comfortable, Gabriel reflected for moment as he reclined, but- _ oh-ohhhh.  _ The doctor had just wrapped her mouth around his cock, her delicate hand running up and down the shaft. He tried to stay mindful in the moment, rather than lapsing into hedonistic bliss, as he noticed Jack crawling up the bed towards Angela as she worked him with her tongue. He was smiling in the dark, a sort of keen, hungry look on his lips.

“Miss Ziegler…” He purred, looking at Gabriel the entire time, while Angela continued her work. Jack pulled her hips back and gently parted her legs as he slid into her; she puffed a tiny breath, releasing her lips from Gabriel for just a moment, as if surprised. The moment melted into her resuming sucking eagerly to match the pleasure she felt at the other end of her body.

Reyes leaned back in earnest now, with his own private show going on before him. He felt like the king of paradise, beautiful bodies working against each other for his amusement, all while his body kept taut with how  _ fucking amazing _ this blowjob was. Morrison was very slowly stroking in and out of Angela, both of his strong hands on her hips. His gaze kept lingering on her ass, and then moving to smile mischievously at Gabriel, as if to say, “ _ How good do we have it right now? _ ”

It was hard to not buck his hips a little every time Jack looked at him, but he held back, if only for the sake of Angela. She would not appreciate a surprise cock in the back of her throat, though at this juncture, it was heading in that direction anyways. Suddenly, her head bobbed up and she grinned, wiping her mouth a little.

“You know, both of you could, you know, manhandle me a little more if you wanted…”

Both of the men looked unsure of themselves. It was one thing to wrestle when it was just the two of them but Angela seemed so delicate.

“I promise, I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” There she was again, smoothing out their worries, much like her palms pressed against the wrinkles in the sheets not a moment later.

With his fingers wrapped into her ponytail was Gabriel and thrusting behind her was Jack, who still gingerly swatted at her ass. She almost laughed at Jack’s attempts to very tenderly spank her, but her mouth was otherwise occupied. Still, it was obvious she was a little amused by his tenderness and it succeeded. With a grunt and a determined smirk on his face, he swiped her ass with an earnest crack of his hand. She squirmed, pleasure reading on her face when another smack came.

Reyes responded by thrusting into her mouth a little more and her eyes rolled back in that precise moment.

 

**0200 HOURS**

 

There was no space between any of them.

Now it was Angela’s back into the pillows, which were being pushed up against the wall as her head was tipped back, a warm brown hand cradling her neck. That hand was Gabriel’s, his breath heavy on her neck and ears as he worked his thighs and hips slowly into her, in time with Morrison’s strokes deep inside of his ass. The doctor’s lithe, pale legs were curled up on both Jack and Gabriel’s hips as they all moved, sinuously, heavily against each other. It was like watching snakes conjoin and twist on the forest floor.

Time had ceased to be meaningful at this point deep into the night. There were no windows, no natural light. They just had this night, sweating and breathing against the bed.

Reyes started to buckle as Jack thrust a bit faster, putting a hand up to steady himself against the wall. The other man’s hand pulled him back into the strokes, making it difficult for Gabriel to keep himself going as Angela writhed beneath him. He leaned further forward, leaning against his forearms, pressing into her soft body. Morrison’s hands caressed his thighs.

“Don’t worry about me, Reyes, we will finish soon.” Her voice was husky. “Just stay inside me.”

Gabriel just barely noticed that her legs clung tighter to both of the men, almost as if she was urging them to go deeper and harder, like the force would crush her with the utmost joy. Her fingers slid in between her skin and Gabriel’s, beginning to rub her extremely slick clit as she enjoyed the two of them slowly pushing into her. She could feel Reyes’ cock burning hot inside of her and it only made her want to stay like this for the next thousand years.

Jack focused intently as he stroked faster, both Gabriel’s grunts and Angela’s breathy panting and grin driving him crazy. He felt the familiar sensation deep in his center right before he came inside of Reyes. “F-fuck” he said tenderly, grinding through it, Gabriel’s thighs quivering beneath him. He leaned over to kiss the other man’s shoulder blades, a soft moment of gratitude. He turned his head to look back at Jack and smiled warmly; both of them disengaged, rolling over into the bed.

“We’re not quite done yet, boys.” A very sticky finger pushed against Morrison’s lips. Angela mocked them both, looking pouty.

It wasn’t long before both of them had climbed back on top of her, Gabriel resuming his thrusts with Jack lavishing her neck and breasts with small bites, his hands roaming along both of their curves. There was nothing a woman on God’s good Earth could ask for more, the doctor thought, as two handsome men twisted her body with pleasure.

She locked her legs around Gabriel’s lower back, urging him deeper still as she felt herself crest, Morrison trying hard to tease her nipples with his teeth. She jerked hard and Reyes felt her clamp tightly against his cock, kicking and rocking as she orgasmed. Instead of relenting, he kept the pace, her panting ragged and almost sounding pathetic. Finally, both of them exhausted the last of their energy as Reyes came a second time, his hips finally reminding him of what he’d been doing all night.

A musky silence settled over the three of them as they laid there, completely spent.

Angela whispered, unusual for her typical self. “That was...very good.”

All that was heard was a guffaw escaping Jack’s lips in the darkness, obviously agreeing with her.

 

**WATCHPOINT GIBRALTAR, PRESENT DAY**

 

“Doc?” A warm drawl came from behind Angela.

She snapped from her reverie, standing in the empty doorway of a dark room, looking at nothing in particular.

“Yes, Jesse?”

“Just lettin’ you know those shipments came in to med--are you alright?”

Her hand came up to quickly wipe away a tear or two that had fallen against her cheek, unknowingly.

“Oh, it’s just very dusty in here. No worries.” Her mouth curled up into that sunny smile she was so well known for, waving away McCree’s worries. She turned to leave and follow him, a hand lingering on the door frame for just a moment before it slid shut again.

Her heels echoed once again down the hallway, emptier than ever.


End file.
